Causa y efecto
by AnToo96
Summary: SasuSaku. Causas y efectos de la partida de Sasuke, su regreso y luego, de una confesión.


**Disclamer:** _**Naruto & cia**__. no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso como diversión sin fines de lucro. La canción, por obviedad, no es de mi autoría, sino de Paulina Rubio._

**Resumen:** _-__ Causa: su partida; Efecto: la tristeza en sus corazones_

_- Causa: equipo incompleto; Efecto: nuevo integrante_

_- Causa: su regreso; Efecto: una batalla._

_- Causa: una confesión; Efecto: una… familia._

**Causa y efecto**

**Causa:** su partida.

**Efecto:** la tristeza en sus corazones.

_Cuando él se fue, y me dejó sola en aquella banca, mi corazón se hizo añicos. Nunca pensé que el estar solo era así: con un vacío muy grande en el pecho, sintiendo que te falta algo._

_Naruto y yo fuimos los más afectados con su partida. Éramos un equipo de tres… y ahora, solo dos personas. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?_

**Causa:** equipo incompleto.

**Efecto:** nuevo integrante.

_Al faltar un integrante en el Equipo 7, Tsunade designó a un joven que pertenecía a la raíz ANBU, que se parecía mucho a él. Al principio, era un ser sin corazón que no cabía en nuestro equipo, y que su sola presencia nos molestaba. Pero luego, comenzó a ser más sensible y a entrar en nuestros corazones, sin ocupar ese lugar que él dejó por una maldita venganza._

**Causa:** su regreso.

**Efecto:** una batalla.

_Cuando volvió, anunciando que había acabado con su maestro y con su hermano, se desató una batalla entre él y Naruto al haber pedido permiso para ocupar nuevamente los territorios pertenecientes a su familia. _

_El enfrentamiento acabó cuando la hokage decidió aceptarlo, dejando a un Equipo 7 totalmente defraudado, principalmente a mí. _

**Causa:** una confesión.

**Efecto:** una… familia.

_Habían pasado 4 meses desde que se reintegró a nuestro equipo, teniendo Sai que volver a la raíz ANBU. Estábamos entrenando él y yo solos porque Naruto estaba enfermo. Recuerdo que era de mañana. Luchábamos entre nosotros por pedido mío -quería que supiera que ya no era débil. Yo ya estaba agotada, llevábamos peleando un buen rato. En un descuido mío, el se acercó para acabar la pelea dándome un golpe. Entonces cerré los ojos. Pero no sentí ningún puño en mi rostro ni un suelo rocoso bajo mi cuerpo. Sólo unos labios posándose sobre los míos, dispuestos a empezar un dulce beso. Me dejé llevar por el dulce sabor de su boca enroscando mis brazos en su cuello, mientras que él me envolvía la cintura y me acercaba más a su cuerpo. El profundizó el beso mordiéndome suavemente el labio inferior, pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta del aire. Entonces me confesó, con mucha dificultad, que me quería. Lloré de alegría, y le contesté con otro beso menos pasional, pero con el mismo amor que en el anterior._

_Siete años más tarde, ya con veintitrés años cada uno, nos casamos. _

_A los ocho meses de matrimonio, quedé embarazada. Y hoy, nueve meses después, estoy llegando a mi casa, al barrio Uchiha, con una beba entre mis brazos, que parece tener el cabello negro como su padre, y con mi eterno amor Sasuke, con quien soy completamente feliz. _

_Fin_

**Sabes… que aunque te creías perfecto**

**Por la ley de causa y efecto,**

**Hoy pagas por cada error…**

**Mira… que mi amor te enciende y te enfría,**

**Como una ilusión que te espía**

**Te enredo por diversión**

Paulina Rubio – "Causa y efecto"

03/07/09

**One - shot especial,. **

**Motivo: cumpleaños de Anmiita.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Holaaaa… he aquí yo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez para dejar todo completo. ¿La razón? Tal como me dijo Uchiha Sakura Uchiha, un drabble tiene como mínimo 100 palabras, y los míos no llegan ni a 80. Entonces, debo darle la razón también a kana-asuki: era demasiado corto.

Chicas, les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de comentar y corregir mis errores. Ojalá que lo disfruten.

Espero que, al borrar el segundo capítulo, no se borren los reviews.

Cuidense mucho.

Besoottes!

AnToo96


End file.
